My Little Pony: Bonds of Friendship
by BDasher
Summary: After Twilight's magic went haywire, a human named Felix was sent into Equestria. How will his life become? Better? Or worse?
1. Magical Miscast

_Chapter 1: Magical Miscast_

"Hey, Twilight! Wake up, will ya? Some nasty buggers be eatin' our apples!"

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and noticed Apple Jack staring down at her.

"Apple Jack, I've stayed up very late studying and it's three o'clock in the morning! Can't Fluttershy help you? She's good with animals."

"I don't know what these things are, but they ain't no animals. Please, Twilight! They're eating our entire harvest!" Twilight rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

"Fine," she said. "I'll see what I can do. Lead the way!" Together, the two ponies left the library. Spike turned around in his sleep, not noticing anything that happened in the building.

"Alright, where are the pests?" Twilight asked Apple Bloom, who had joined the two once they reached the ranch.

"A bunch of glowy bugs are eating our apples! We've tried to stop them, but nothing works!" As the three ponies entered the apple orchard, Twilight gasped. Not only the apples, but entire trees were gone. Eerily glowing creatures were busy ravaging yet another apple tree.

"At this rate, they'll be through the enitre orchard by sunrise!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Do you know anything to do against them, Twilight? It's Ponyville's biggest food supply!"

"Errr... Hmmm...," Twilight stuttered. "I could try a dissappearance spell..."

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quick!"

Twilight let the magic flow in her horn, as easily as ever. She focused it on the creatures and mentally recited the spell. She pushed against the creatures with her magic. Most creatures have an innate resistance to magic, requiring a pony to 'push' through these defenses. These beings, however had none. They chose the easier way of defeating a magic-user. As soon as she pushed against the first one, it stopped eating, blinked and began to scream on an unearthly tone. After the first one started, others joined in. All three ponies fell to the ground, hooves against their ears. Twilight pushed harder and harder, trying o ignore the screams. With a loud _pop_, one of the creatures dissappeared into nothing ness. Then, another one dissappeared, and then another. As the creatures were banished, they changed the pitch of their screams. Instead of trying to disrupt Twilight's magic, it now strenghtened it, making it run out of Twilight's control. As the last being dissapeared, Twilight's magical energy exploded into a burst of white, blinding the bystanders.

When the light left, a tall figure lay in the orchard.

"Um, Twilight?" Apple Jack asked, "What in Equestria is _that_?"

"I... I don't know. I've never seen something like it before," Twilight replied.

"Apple Bloom, go get Fluttershy. She might know about this animal." Apple Bloom nodded, then dashed away to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Anything I can do, Twilight?" Twilight nodded.

"Stay here and guard this thing. If things goes wrong, get everypony you can find here, armed. I'll try to find whatever this is in my library. I might have a book about it."

"Yes can do, ma'am," Apple Jack said, then stood still and stared at the being, with no intention of letting it go without her knowing.

"Fluttersy! Fluttershy! Wake up!" Apple Bloom knocked on the door. Above her, a window opened.

"Apple Bloom? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your little bed, sleeping?"

"IwassleepingbutthenAppleJack wokemeupbecausetherewassomet hinginthefieldsandshewenttog etTwilightbutthe-" Apple Bloom ranted, but then Fluttershy interrupted her.

"Uhm, Apple Bloom? Could you slow down a tiny bit? I can't follow you."

Apple Bloom too a deep breath and began to tell, much slower this time.

"I was sleeping, but then Apple Jack woke me up because there was something in the fields eating our apples and then Apple Jack went to fetch twilight. Twilight made the bugs dissapear but something else came into its place. Then Twilight told me to fetch you and here I am."

"Erm... Okay, I'll come. I'll be there in a minute."

Apple Bloom nodded and jumped.

"Ohhh, isn't this exciting? Maybe it knows what my cutie mark is! Perhaps it can tel lthe future! Perhaps-"

"Let's see it first, alright? Then we'll decide if it has future-reading powers," Fluttershy, who had come out of her front door, said. Apple Bloom nodded again and dashed away. Fluttershy followed her at a much slower pace.

Twilight Sparkle threw open the library's door, waking Spike.

"Twilight? What's going on? What were you doing outside?" Spike asked.

Twilight didn't answer, but instead raced through all her books.

"No... No... Maybe here... No... No No No! Why can't I find _anything_ about this animal?" Twilight yelled in frustration. "Spike, we'll need to write a letter to the princess _now_."

"Now? But Twiligh't it's night!"

"_NOW!_"

"Okay, okay! But it's not my fault if the princess is mad at you."

"Very well. Spike, write down: 'Dear princess. After banishing some sort of apple tree eating bugs, my magic overcharged and something else came from it. Apple Jack is watching it for now, but we don't know what it is. Please come soon. This is a Type D emergency. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.'"

"Twilight? Class D? Are you sure?"

"As long as I don't know what this is, I'll regard it as dangerous to the community. It wouldn't be the first time beings from other dimensions caused havoc. Now send it."

Spike sent the mail, whilst Twilight continued racing through her books.

"No... No... Still nothing... No..."

Apple Jack looked up when she heard the sound of galloping hooves behind her. She saw Apple Bloom and Fluttershy coming her way.

"What's wrong, Apple Jack?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't really know. That's why we've sent for you."

Suddenly, the creature started to move. Fluttershy yelped and hid in a bush.

The creature yawned, then sat. It looked around and noticed the ponies. It rubbed its eyes again and stared at the three ponies with a look of disbelief on its face.

"Am I asleep?" It asked. Apple Jack shook her head. It could talk. No, he, she corrected herself. She wasn't sure but the creature looked male.

"Wait. I am in Equestria now?" Apple Jack nodded.

"Yup. I've gone insane at last," the creature concluded.

The galloping of hooves announced Twilight's arrival.

"I couldn't find anything about it," she said.

"Then ask him what he is! He can talk," Apple Jack said.

"Well, of course I can!" the creature said.

"Well then, uhm, mister..."

"Felix."

"Well, mister Felix, what are you?"

"I'm obviously a human. Question is: How did I get here?"

"Well, uhm, yeah, that might accidentally be my fault. Something went wrong with my magic you see?"

Felix blinked, trying to contain the information he'd just gained. Then, for no reason, he lifted up in the sky by a few feet. He grinned.

"I _hoped _the energy I felt in me was magic," he said. "Awesome!"

"Yo, Twilight! I saw a big white boom here so I came immediately. What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked as she dashed onto the scene.

"That's Felix, a human," Twilight said.

"And what _is _a human? and how can he fly?"

"I don't know what a human is, but he can fly because of magic, appearantly."

"And I can fly pretty quick too!" Felix said as he made a couple of rounds around the group of ponies.

"I bet you ain't as fast as I am!" Rainbow Dash esclaimed.

"Oh, you're on! Three laps around the orchard?" Felix said.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Five, four, one, go!" she said, then flew away.

Felix blinked, but then began to chase her, off to the rising sun, struggling to catch up with the pegasus under the orange sun of a new dawn.


	2. Royal Visit

_Chapter 2: Royal Visit_

"What's taking thses two so long?" Apple Jack asked. "I mean, Sweet Apple Acres is big, but not _that _big."

Meanwhile, Twilight was walking around in circles, scolding herself.

"Why did I let Rainbow Dash go flying off with someone whose entire _species _is unknown to me? Oh, I hope she's alright..."

"Hey! There they are!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Although Felix was slightly ahead, Rainbow Dash was slowly closing in. She shouted something to Felix, who turned his head to Rainbow. However, he was going so fast, he closed the distance to the next tree in seconds.

The force of the blow sent Felix straight through the trunk, and flung him into the next tree with a sickening crunch.

"Uh-oh, that can't be good," Twilight said. "Fluttershy, could you go and-"

"Twilight, dear, save your breath. Fluttershy is already on her way," Rarity interrupted.

"Ugh... my head... what happened?" I muttered.

"You smashed into a tree. I don't know much about your species, but as far as I can tell, you've broken your arm and got a slight concussion. You're lucky to have survived that, let alone with this little injury."

I smiled. "That's me alright. I get the power to fly and what do I do? Smash my head into the first tree I see. Where am I, anyways?" Fluttershy opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and Twilight Sparkle barged into the room, followed by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and Spike.

"Felix, are you alright?" Twilight asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"_Nothing_? You broke your arm!" Rainbow Dash said.

"How do you know? As far as I can tell, Fluttershy's the only doctor here."

"Um, actually, I'm a vetenar-" Fluttershy started, but Rainbow ignored her and replied.

"I've been flying for a while. You're not the first newbie I've seen smashing into a tree," she said.

"Fair enough," I said.

"Rainbow, what did you say to Felix before he smashed into that tree anyway?" Apple Jack asked. Rainbow Dash and I exchanged looks.  
"You or me?" she asked. I gestured she could go ahead.

"Look out for that tree," she said, then bursted out into laugher.

"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny! He could easily have _died_!" Twilight yelled.

"No, you're right," I said. "It's not funny. It's _priceless._" I could no longer restrain my laugh, resulting in my head feeling like someone was determined to tattoo my skull with a chisel.

"Girls, I think you should all leave now, if that's okay. Felix will need his rest," Fluttershy said.

Twilight nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything, warn us, okay?" Fluttershy nodded.

Everyone left, and I decided to look around. It was the first time I could take in my surroundings. The room was small, but tidy. It was quite homey too. Nearly everything in the room - including the room itself - were made out of polished wood and lots of plants decorated the place. I repeated my original question.

"Where am I?" Fluttershy cringed for no apparent reason.

"It-it's my cottage. I know it isn't much, but it's the best I've got."

"It's perfect," I said. She blushed.

"Thank you. Um... I've got to go and take care of my pets. If you need anything, you can just call me, okay?" I nodded. As soon as Fluttershy had left the room, I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a knock on the door. I felt like I had only slept for moments, although the setting sun outside the window told me at least three hours had passed.

"Come in," I said. Twilight entered the room.

"Hi, Felix! How's things going?" I smiled.

"Perfect! I just won a tennis match and a weightlifting competition," I replied. She sighed.

"Are you ever serious?" she asked.

"When I feel like it," I said.

"Either way, can I ask you some questions? The princess is coming over to visit us in a couple of minutes and I want to be able to give her at least some basic information about you and your species."

"Sure, go ahead," I said. "Not much else I can do here besides sleeping."

"Thanks! Okay, first question," Twilight said as she opened a scroll at least ten feet long. "Can you give me a brief summary of your species' history?" I grinned.

"No problem! Take a seat, it's going to take a while."

Exactly one hour later, there was another knock on the door. Not the cautious, I'm-not-sure-if-he's-sleeping-knock Twilight used, but a firm, loud one. Before Twilight or I could say anything, the door swung open and two armoured pegasi walked in, armed with spears. For a moment, I thought they were here to imprison or execute me, but then the tall, white figure of princess Celestia walked in. Twilight started hyperventilating.

"Hello, Twilight! I got here as soon as possible after I got your letter. What's wrong?"

"I am, I suppose," I said with a grin.

"Oh... I don't believe we've met. Or that I have ever heard of a creature such as yourself," Celestia said.

"Hardly surprising. I'm from another world, perhaps even another universe."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I believe that might be my fault, princess," Twilight said, before frantically starting to explain what happened.

"SoAppleJackwokemeupinthemiddleofthenightandtoldme somethingwaswrongsoI-"

"Whoo, calm down there! I can't understand a single thing you're saying," Celestia said, interrupting Twilight's ranting. Twilight stopped blabbering, took a deep breath, and began anew.

"Yesterday at midnight, Apple Jack woke me up and told me some sort of pest was eating her apples. I went with her to Sweet Apple Acres, where it turned out entire trees were devoured. I used a dismissal spell to send the creatures away, but then they began screaming, resulting in me losing control over magic. Eventually, the magical power exploded and, the human, Felix got here."

"Why is he injured?" Celestia asked.

"Rainbow Dash and he decided it was a good idea to race across Sweet Apple Acres after Felix discovered he could fly. Just before they finished, Felix crashed into a tree." Celestia nodded. "Thank you, Twilight. Now, if you all would excuse me, I will have to talk to my sister about this." Celestia and her bodyguards left, leaving me and Twilight alone.

"I don't want to be rude," I said, "but I'm quite hungry. Do you perhaps mind if I get something to eat?"


End file.
